Until You're Mine
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: See what happens when two best friends get caught up in a world they never imagined and how they'll deal with it. How they'll have to choose sides and how this world may come in between 2 best friends. Derek/OC Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Until Your Mine**

**Characters:**

**Osiris "Iris" Peña**

16 years old-11th grader=junior

Iris' only problem used to be 'How much homework will I have today' now she entered a dangerous world where she's gonna be put to the test, and she has no one to rely on but her best friend Monnie, whose in the same situation. They both shared a love for Teen Wolf and now are getting the full experience of it. The two will have to stick together through thick and thin in order to keep afloat. Iris will have her hands full dealing with her bubbly companion and not to mention dealing with a sour wolf.

**Monique "Monnie" Murray:**

17 years old-11th grader =junior

Monnie is a regular high school student who just so happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time with her best friend. She's in love with wolves twice as much as any teenaged girl. She's in for the ride of her life, especially when she ends up in a parallel universe where she doesn't exist, well not really. Along with finding out she's just in any universe, she's in a mythical creature riddled one. Monnie will have to endure her pessimistic best friend and along the way try to help a damaged teenager.

{AN: In my story Derek is 21, so yeah. For everyone who's waiting on my other stories, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My flashdrive was stolen with all my stories so I got to start from scratch. Just hold on a little and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry you guys. But I do plan to continue it'll just take a while for me to update. Song used/based is Until You're Mine-Demi Lovato}


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Until Your Mine**

**Monnie P.O.V**

"Come on, Iris! Tonight's the season premiere!" I called out to my best friend as we were walking through the cemetery. It was the beginning of summer, and I wanted to leave now so we could have a few minutes to spare before sitting down to watch Teen Wolf season 2 at my house. Iris was sitting down against the headstone of her late mother typing on her laptop. She called "Hold up a second!" She resumed typing as I stood beside her. She was always typing in the laptop; it was her diary of sorts. Her mom had been in a car crash and since then she lives with her brother at their place, but her brother's never around, he's always at his girlfriend's place or she's with him at Iris house, and Iris prefers to leave before they get busy.

Tonight she was staying over so we could watch the premiere, and we were both excited. I sighed and said "Iris, come on. We're gonna miss it!" She sighed and brushed a piece of pitch black hair back as she replied "No, we aren't…and I'm almost finished…just one more…there!" She stood and I said "Now can we go?" She nodded and we started walking in the direction of her Jeep, she got in honor of Stiles. As we walked through the woodsy area of the cemetery we heard a long pitched wail. We froze in our tracks for a few seconds as we looked to our left where the sound came from, until I found my voice "What the hell was that?"

Iris shrugged and took a few steps towards it and I asked "What are you doing?" She answered "What's it look like I'm doing, I'm gonna check it out." I replied "Are you nuts? We should leave, like right now." She replied "What if someone's hurt?" I shrugged "It's their dumbass fault, come on, Iris." I grabbed her arm but she shook me off as she started quietly and silently to walk towards the sound making sure not to step on twigs. It was 9:35 as I looked at my phone. I huffed and looked after Iris, "I'm not going." I stared after her as she was swallowed by the woods. I looked around and felt a shiver crawl up my spine as I realized how dark the woods were without my best friend. "Iris! Wait up for me!" I hurried after her in the direction she had gone. It didn't take long to find her as she climbed over a tree stump. "I need to get a new best friend" I grumbled. Iris smirked and said "Shh. I heard something."

I stood silent as I followed her. "Hey, Iris I think we should head back"- Suddenly a long agonized howl ripped through the forest. I froze up and I asked "What the hell was that?" Iris looked at me and suddenly yelled "Run! Run, Monnie! Go, go!"

Then she took off down a path and I looked back into the forest before racing after her. I saw the mane of her hair head down the darker path as another howl ripped through the air and a chill went up my spine. Suddenly then she froze and I was right behind her and she yelled "Hold on! Stop!" It was too late to make my feet stop and stop myself from running into her and then suddenly I felt the rush of falling and looked down to see a dark nothingness below as I felt the air hit me as a scream tore from my throat as I heard Iris shout out "Son of a…" and she cut off as she screamed. I looked down into the dark abyss and suddenly I felt my ears pop and then nothing because my world went black.


End file.
